


aurora

by adfector



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, Magician hyungwon, Mild Hurt/Comfort, please be kind its just a small au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adfector/pseuds/adfector
Summary: look up at the stars, let them guide you home / don't forget to look down, i will be here waitinghyungwon should be more used to these people, their odd smiles and warm happiness. or at least, he should understand them better. this particular human seems to be determined to prove him wrong at every turn.





	aurora

  
_ Dear Minhyuk, _

_ Thank you for your letter, and I’m glad to hear you are well. Or, at least, I would assume that from how you managed to dedicate five pages to the new flowers you met last week. I appreciate you sending me some of their dried petals, and I do hope they didn’t take offense to that.  I would assume working with flowers is easier than working with humans, but both have their own complexities as well .   
I will send you some stars in my next letter, I’m still collecting those red ones you asked for. Until then, I will await your response. _

_ Yours, _

_ Hyungwon _

* * *

The spirits buzzed around his figure as he signed the letter in a hurry.  Of course he had overslept yet again, and Hyungwon knew he couldn’t make his client wait any longer for him to finish this letter .   
  


“You,” he whispered to one group of spirits, who stirred in anticipation, “deliver this to Minhyuk as soon as you can. The rest of you, come here.”   
  


_Knock_. “ Sir…?”   
  


“Now!” He hissed, lifting the edge of his cloak and ushering the tiny specks inside. Clearing his throat, he called out to the curtains, “Come in, please.”   
  


The lady who walked in  was tinted pink - from nervousness or excitement, he couldn’t tell. She tucked her hair behind her ear and curtsied.    
  


Odd, he hadn’t seen that in a while. Nobility,  probably .   
  


As she stepped closer to his table, he took note of the way her earrings glinted in the light. Nobility, definitely, he thought.   
  


“I apologize for the wait,” he smiled.   
  


“Oh, no, not at all!” She shook her head. “Not in the least. Of course someone like you would be very busy… sir.”   
  


“Hyungwon. I’m not very fond of titles, unfortunately.”   
  


“I see. Then, it’s a pleasure to meet you today,” she glanced at him briefly, “Hyungwon.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Miss...?”   
  


“Eveline, though my friends call me Eva.”   
  


“That’s a lovely name.” He felt the little spirits tug at the back of his shirt and let out a sigh. Eva looked at him in worry. “Ah, no, do not worry. I was  merely thinking about something. Now, Miss Eva, what brings you to this humble abode today?”   
  


If possible, the young lady seemed to turn redder. She stared down at her lap, rubbing her thumb into the palm of her left hand.   
  


“I… have someone,” she admitted, voice  barely above a whisper, “and I would like to know them… well, better than I currently do .”   
  


“And how much do you know them right now?”   
  


“Oh, not much,” she laughed, “All I know is we share the same taste in books, and that I can always find him in the same corner of the town library .”   
  


“Do you go there often?”   
  


“I shouldn’t,  really . My father’s only pride is his huge library and I’m afraid I’ve upset him a bit by going there.”   
  


Hyungwon hummed in agreement. People had interesting sources of pride, lately.   
  


“But I love how busy the town library can get. Everyone tries to whisper but it’s still so loud. Father would  be appalled if he ever saw it.” Eveline’s voice sounded wistful as she continued, “And that person is the loudest of all. I could recognize that voice anywhere.”   
  


Hyungwon watched her as she spoke, the words becoming less and less clear. He could only focus on the light green stars that had filled the air between them.  When she looked up during her description, he noted that her eyes were bright, almost shimmering .   
  


This, this was what he wished he could explain. To Minhyuk, to anyone,  really , who couldn’t understand him.  This moment where one word could carry an entire galaxy within it, pastel colors shining against the darkness . If only humans could see themselves. He had seen this countless times, but it was never any less beautiful.   
  


Eveline, of course, couldn’t see any of the stars that floated around her. All she knew was the familiar warmth that filled her as she spoke of her love. The oracle in front of her nodded at her.   
  


“You seem to  truly care for this person.” Hyungwon remarked with a gentle smile.   
  


“Ah, well…” Her voice dropped to a whisper, “Yes.”

Bright green, so light you would forget to look for it. Not the green of trees against the sky, but perhaps just as long-living. He hummed under his breath as he spun a thread around his finger. Light green, like a fairy’s wish.

Not seeing this thread from where she sat, the young lady stammered, “So, I, well, I was wondering…”

“I’m afraid I’ve gained quite the unfair reputation,” he chuckled, “I’m no oracle for love.” Her shoulders dropped a little.

“But,” Hyungwon reached for her hand. With a questioning look, she let him hold it and felt something drop into her palm. “I will pray for your love, Miss Eva.”

She held the amulet up to the light. The thread holding it was a shade of green none of her dresses could match, and the jade paper of the charm matched her earrings. It was lovely, of course, but more than that it felt familiar to her.

“Oh, I… Thank you, Mr. Hyungwon.” She hurried to curtsy after a few seconds.

“I still can’t get used to honorifics,” he teased, “but you are always welcome.”

“Take care.”

He waited until the sound of the windchimes outside paused, and the bottom of his cape began to shake.

“Come on out, you.” He lifted the cloth and watched the spirits scurry to where the stars still floated. After a pause, where he could take in this sight once more, he spoke, “Treat them gently, as always.”

Just as soon as they had come, the spirits had left. He wondered, sometimes, what it was like for them to hold those stars. Hyungwon knew just by looking at the map in his room that they treated every bit of love with respect, even reverence. His little helpers placed each star in the night sky as if it were a precious gift - which it was. No matter how faint or bright they seemed, Hyungwon considered every speck of light a welcome friend, a companion.

A reminder.

* * *

_My dearest Hyungwon,_

_You’re too cruel, friend. The violets were too shy to let me write more, so my letter was cut ten pages short. Perhaps I can sneak the rest in when they’re not looking, the little things. I found another friend today, and their name reminded me much of you. If I had to describe it in these terribly limiting words, it would be_ Love’s Oracle.

_I do wish you could find more stars, though my impatience probably irks you. The roses beg me to send you a mirror, just in case. You’ve said it before, but I couldn’t help but ask again._

_Your friend,_

_Minhyuk_

_(P.S:_ _You deserve to see your own stars, too, Hyungwon.)_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading thus far! this idea was originally just a one-shot, but i can't seem to condense it much. i love fairytales and stories about magic, so this is honestly relaxing and fun to write. i would love any suggestions or feedback you have, and i hope to update soon!


End file.
